


Ghosts, Past and Present

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghosts of ols deeds are haunting Leo</p><p>Post "Holy Night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts, Past and Present

Leo, not bothering to remove his suit, collapsed onto the neatly made bed. He was supposed to go to Jordan's tonight. They had planned to spend the holidays together as a kind of celebration of their first date on Christmas Eve the year before. He couldn't do it thought.

Where last year it had been the MS hearings, this year it was Sharif. The dreams he had after relaying the order to kill Sharif in May were back with a vengeance. He was finding it hard to get a good night's sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Sharif's face mocking him. It reminded him of when he came home from Vietnam. His dreams had been filled with explosions and screams that as a pilot he never heard first had. His dreams, however, supplied them to the point he joined in the screams scaring Jenny until he started to drown them out with booze, starting him down the road to the alcoholic he'd become.

Now when the stress became too much and the dreams came back, instead of reaching for the bottle he craved he worked. Long hours, until he was too tired to think and the exhaustion kept the dreams at bay. This time, however, the old dreams were mixing with the images of Sharif and no matter how tired he was he still thrashed about in bed until he woke in a cold sweat. No, he hadn't gone to Jordan's tonight, just as he'd avoided spending the night with her for a while. She deserved better then to have to deal with his nightmares.

Drifting in a half sleep state, he tried to think of what he could do to banish the dreams forever. In his semi conscious state, he heard the door to his suite click open and the thump of an over night bad hit the floor as the door snapped shut again. He listened to the rustle of a coat being removed and felt the bed dip as she joined him. Her arm wrapped across his chest as she rested her chin on him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, running a hand along her arm.

"What's the saying? If you can't bring Mohammed to the mountain bring the mountain to Mohammed. Consider me the mountain," she told him laying her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Fitting analogy, considering," he commented dryly, tightening his embrace.

"I called and talked to Josh, he told me about the Church. What else? Qumar? Sharif?" she asked, lightly rubbing his chest. She had a good idea what was going on but wanted him to say it. He needed to say it.

"Yeah… Danny Concanon came to CJ with a story. He knows we killed him," Leo said with a sigh.

"Is that all of it?" She had a feeling there was more than the fact that a reporter had put two and two together and came up with us assonating Sharif.

He almost had to laugh, she knew him better than he wanted to admit. "Vietnam," Leo uttered softly, confiding what he'd wanted to keep from her but with her arm wrapped around him he found himself talking, something he normally didn't do.

She tugged on his waist, urging him to roll toward her, reversing their positions. "Sleep Leo. I'll keep the dreams at bay," she whispered, kissing the top of his head.

As he now lay curled next to her, his head against his soft breasts, he believed her. Maybe she could keep the ghosts at bay.


End file.
